harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottery St Catchpole
Ottery St Catchpole is a small village located in Devon, England. It was presumably named after a Saint Catchpole. The village has both a Muggle and a magical community, the latter quietly established after the passing of the Statute of Secrecy in the 17th century. Four wizarding families are known to live around Ottery St Catchpole: the Weasleys, the Fawcetts, the Diggorys, and the Lovegoods. Known locations The Burrow ]] The Burrow is the home of the Weasley family, located in the south of the village and hidden behind hills and trees. On the other side of the village from the Burrow is a fairly large hill called Stoatshead Hill. This was also Harry Potter's temporary home. Small Cottage A small cottage sorrounded by a cluster of low hills was located a few hours of walking distance from the Weasley home, described as having a a neat little kitchen with geraniums on the windowsill, although it seemed to be deserted by the time the Trio walked past it, suggesting that the residents either had gone into hiding or went missing as a result to the war. This might be the family home of either the Diggory family or the Fawcett family. The Lovegood House ]] The Lovegood family resides in a house shaped like a rook not too far from the Burrow, it is hidden amongst the hills and surrounded by gardens. Paper shop There is a paper shop in the Muggle part of the village where a very pretty girl works as a shopgirl, who Fred and George have a liking for. Post office There exists a post office within the village which houses a telephone. On 1 September 1994, Molly Weasley went to the post office to use the phone despite her unfamiliarity of using one, and ordered three ordinary Muggle taxis to drive Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley family to King's Cross Station in London. Stoatshead Hill |left]] Stoatshead Hill is a steep hill located outside the village of this town. One of two hundred sites throughout Britain selected to house Portkeys to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. There were large tufts of grass and holes build by rabbits that people could fall in. Forest There exists a small forested area near the Burrow in the village. Known residents *Fleur Delacour (summer 1996 - 1 August, 1997) *Amos Diggory *Cedric Diggory *Mrs Diggory *S. Fawcett *Luna Lovegood *Pandora Lovegood *Xenophilius Lovegood *Paper shop girl *Red-haired Muggle boy *Arthur Weasley *Charlie Weasley (c. 1972 - 1991) *Fred Weasley (1978 - 1996) *George Weasley (1978 - 1996) *Ginny Weasley *Molly Weasley *Percy Weasley (1976 - 1995) *Ron Weasley *Bill Weasley (c. 1970 - 1989; 1995 - 1997) Etymology The name is most likely a reference to the real Devon town of . Ottery St Mary is near Exeter, the city where Rowling went to university, so it is plausible that she visited it, or at least had heard of it. There are also several locations near Ottery St Mary that include "Burrow" in their names, possibly making them namesakes for the Weasleys home. The word Ottery means "on the river Otter." Catchpole gives an impression of a Quidditch goal post or, perhaps, a fishing rod. However, Merriam-Webster defines "catchpole" as a Middle English term for a sheriff's deputy, usually assigned to collect a debt. Possibly a humorous reference to the impoverished Weasleys. Behind the scenes * In the video game series for the seventh film, the areas of Ottery St Catchpole leading up to the Lovegoods were full of Whomping Willows, and in early 1998 infested by Inferi summoned there by Death Eaters on Voldemort's orders. As this is a task in the game, it cannot be considered canon. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Ottery St. Catchpole de2:Ottery St Catchpole es:Ottery St. Catchpole ru:Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул fr:Loutry Ste Chaspoule it:Ottery St Catchpole pl:Ottery St. Catchpole pt-br:Ottery St. Catchpole vi:Ottery St Catchpole zh:奥特里－圣卡奇波尔 Ottery St Catchpole